


Missing you

by EndlessDreamerFromSpace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, BOM Keith, Explicit makeout, I'm bad with tags, Implied Smut, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Langst, M/M, Other characters only mentioned, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Struggling with Emotions, no actual smut, shiro is a clone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessDreamerFromSpace/pseuds/EndlessDreamerFromSpace
Summary: Keith left to join the Blade of Marmora and Shiro once again became the leader. Things started to turn chaotic and the team started to fall apart. Lance was struggling with his new position as the right hand man while Shiro basically became a dictator. Everything is a mess and emotions are overflowing.Lance misses Keith and Keith misses Lance. However they hadn't spoken to each other in awhile which caused a lot of tension to grow.They finally get a small reunion, but it doesn't end the way they thought it would.





	Missing you

Lance was trying his hardest not to fall apart. Everyday seemed even more of a struggle. Lotor becoming the new emperor and Shiro behaving like a complete asshole. Every single time Lance tried to do something for the team Shiro would either interrupt him or even insult him. What was worse everyone knew something was wrong and the uneasy atmosphere was almost always present, but no one said a word.

The door swung open and the brunette stomped over to his bed, flopping down on it unceremoniously. Groaning he buried his face against the pillow and yelled into it in frustration. Everything was just wrong and no one batted an eye. He tried talking to Allura, but despite her own concern over Shiro’s leadership she still did nothing to confront him. Hunk and Pidge would only turn their heads away and say nothing which left Lance to deal with his bullshit, he was the right hand man after all.  
Tears started to form in anger as the pressure overwhelmed the Red paladin and his calm and collected demeanor started to slowly crack. His stability started to crumble slowly, his emotions washing over him like a flood.  
Suddenly a beeping sound caused the brunette to jolt as his communicator lit up with an incoming call. The caller id was ‘Mullet’. With trembling fingers he managed to press the answer button and a familiar face appeared on the screen.

“Hey Lance” Keith spoke up with a slight smile gracing his lips 'Shit did he have to video call me'.

“Hey Keith” Lance replied less enthusiastically while trying to fake a smile.

“What’s up? You kind of look like shit...were you crying?”.

“W-what!? No- me crying? Never”.

“Lance” Keith responded dryly, his expression showing he knew something was up and Lance knew that there was no way he could get out of this, the other was stubborn and would just keep pressing him until he gave in.

“Ugh fine..yeah I was crying but it’s not a big of a deal”

“You locked yourself in your own room and turned off the lights in an effort to hide yourself so it doesn’t seem like it’s not a big of a deal”

“Huh when did you start to know me so well Mullet” Lance couldn’t help but smile a little, it’s true that they didn’t always see eye to eye but a lot of time passed and with that a lot of changes happened.

“Yeah so Shiro kind of told me that my suggestions are invalid and that I should piss off”

“What!? Shiro said that?”

“Well not exactly like that but somewhere along those lines of just wanting me to get out so the important members can discuss tactics”

Keith seemed to fall silent to that, he furrowed his brows in complete confusion for a moment before they went into a complete frown.

“Something doesn’t feel right about this..” he simply stated crossing his arms and Lance agreed “Yeah I know he’s been acting like a complete ass ever since we found him”

“He was also kind of like that with me as well” Keith admitted looking away from the camera.

“Wait did he say something to you too?”

“Yeah it was before I left..he pretty much got angry at me for being with the Blade and despite telling him how I felt about being a leader he just didn’t seem to care”

“That’s unusual” Lance put a finger under his pursed lips as if pondering over the situation.

“I miss you” Keith suddenly spoke up after minutes of silence, his cheeks reddening before he corrected himself “I mean I miss the team and all”

“O-oh well uh we miss you too buddy” Lance smiled sadly, he really did miss Keith a lot, but of course he couldn’t tell him that.

“I could always come visit you ya know”.

“What?” Keith looked completely taken aback “Lance you do know that the Blades are prone to secrecy and they would probably kick you out”.

“Yeah I mean I know that but like I could try to sneak on the ship”.

“You’re insane you’d get yourself killed”.

“Well not If I had a sidekick” he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows to which Keith simply looked unamused “No”.

“Oh come on! You know we make a great team!”

“Still I think that’s a bad idea”

“Keeeeith”

“No”

“Keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeith”

“I said no!”

“KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEITH”

“UGH FINE JUST SHUT UP ALREADY”

\----------------------------

Lance was a bit surprised to see that Keith’s dorm looked pretty decent, the walls and floor were a nice shade of dark purple, and the bed felt really comfy.

“Dude this bed is so comfy i’d forever want to sleep here” Lance jumped on the bed, bouncing on it a few times before laying down.

“You came here to speak to me so make it quick because the Blades could come back from the mission at any moment”

“Dude chill I came to see you so don’t go all professional on me like we’re discussing some plans”

“Lance you know I don’t have time to goof off”

“Yeah well you don’t have time for a lot of things apparently- like actually visiting the team once in a while”

“That’s not true I- look I don’t want to talk about that-”

“You never want to talk about anything lately!”

“Lance just stop!”

“You know what I don’t even know why I was trying! First you fucking leave then Shiro goes completely berserk and starts dictating everyone!”

“wait La-”

“He keeps telling me that i’m not good enough and no one seems to disagree with him!”

“Lance look i’m sorry I-”

“And you of all people!” Lance turned pressing his finger against Keith’s chest “I waited for you for so long a-and I hoped you’d at least be happy to see me” tears formed in his eyes which he had no care of hiding, he was tired of everything.

“Lance I am happy to see you! I really am- but I can’t-”

“Then kick me out right now”

“Lance what are yo-”

“If you want me to leave right now just say it and I will” he reached out and put his hand on Keith’s shoulder making the other tense up “If you don’t want me here i’ll go”

In that moment something in Keith snapped and the shorter male grabbed Lance by the suit, smashing their lips together. The kiss was rough and uncoordinated, both trying to win dominance over the other. Keith bit Lance’s lower lip, causing the other to gasp and he took the opportunity of slipping his tongue inside of Lance’s mouth exploring every part of it.  
Lance let out a small moan, stumbling backwards and falling onto the bed while also pulling Keith down with him.  
Hands started to roam, both males desperately trying to pull each other as close as their suits would let them. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck and angled his head to the side to deepen the kiss while the other was fumbling with his chest plate, trying with difficulty to take it off. Both of them paused to sit up and take the offending material off. A breath of relief escaped Lance’s lips the moment he managed to take off the chest plate and throw it to the side. Keith followed after and threw his own piece, hearing it clatter against the floor.  
Neither of them moved, they were facing each other in silence, as if waiting for the other take the first step. Finally Keith leaned forward and reached out his hand and the other eagerly pulled him back, their lips once again connecting. With their chest plates gone they had more flexibility and were able to press their bodies closer, but still not close enough.

Keith glided his tongue over Lance’s lower lip and the other complied, opening them and feeling the wet tongue slide into his mouth which elicited a moan from him. Keith seemed to enjoy hearing his voice as it spurred him to explore deeper, their tongues swiping against each other and pushing. Lance trailed his hand upward to tangle his fingers into the long strands of Keith’s raven hair, his grip loose to avoid pulling and hurting the other. Keith pulled back for a split second to speak, their lips inches away “I thought you hated my hair” his lips formed into a smirk and the other scoffed “Shut up and kiss me Mullet”. Keith let out a breathy chuckle which made the other shudder and their lips once again connected.  
The kiss first started of slow and gentle as the two boys had no rush and simply enjoyed being in each others embrace. Soon it became more frantic and filled with passion as they started remembering where they were and the time limit they had.

After a few minutes had passed they both had to reluctantly pull back for air. Their cheeks flushed and their lips red and swollen. Lance took the moment to gaze up at Keith and admire his beautiful violet eyes. He loved the way Keith’s hair fell in front of his face and his soft and slightly chapped lips. Keith adored Lance’s ocean blue eyes and the dimples that formed whenever the other smiled. Keith wanted to keep seeing Lance smile, to have that image carved in his mind forever. He wanted to be the one to make him smile.

“You’re so beautiful” Keith whispered out without a hint of hesitation, his expression showing nothing but genuine fondness. Lance sucked in a breath, his cheeks burning up as he struggled to grasp those words. It felt surreal that Keith of all people would call him beautiful, would look at him that way.

Before Lance could say anything back Keith dipped his head down to leave butterfly kisses down the brunette’s neck making the other shudder slightly. Keith kissed and gently nibbled the skin before biting down which resulted in a gasp from Lance. Keith continued to mark his neck with bites and kisses before stopping at the edge of the bodysuit. His eyes trailed up to meet the others gaze and silently ask him for permission to take it off. Lance arched his back while Keith slid his hand to grasp the zipper and pull it down, exposing the upper part of the brunette’s back. His hand slowly trailed down Lance’s caramel skin, feeling the soft and smooth surface with the tip of his fingers. Guess that skin care routine really does pay off.

Lance trailed his hand against Keith’s chest, feeling rough muscles under the bodysuit. His hand slowly reached the back zipper and with a slight nod from the other Lance pulled it down to expose Keith’s back. He leaned his head forward to trail kisses down Keith’s neck, gently nibbling the skin. Keith wasn’t as vocal as Lance, he let out small grunts and breathy sighs, but it was still endearing.  
Lance trailed his hand to the belt and pulled back from Keith’s neck “Can I…?” he asked in a voice that was hardly above a whisper. Keith swallowed a lump, his Adam’s apple bobbing “yeah”. Lance followed the motion and leaned to re-connect his lips against the others neck while his hands started to fiddle with the belt.

Suddenly a beeping sound made them both jump. Keith quickly reached out his hand to take hold of his communicator “Shit”. Lance raised an eyebrow in confusion as Keith turned his head to face him, his expression displaying panic.

“It’s Kolivan- he’s coming back from the mission”

“Shit how long do we have?”

“….like five minutes in total”

“Fuck”

\-----------------  
The ride back to the Castle of Lions was filled with nothing but silence. No one knew that Lance had snuck out with Red, or at least he hoped that they didn’t. His mind was racing with too many thoughts and questions, the main being ‘Oh my god I kissed Keith and we almost-’. Shaking his head he tried hard not to distract himself while in the back of his mind he could hear Red speaking to him. She seemed to be encouraging him to think about Keith, but he mostly tried to ignore her and instead focused on the path ahead of him.

He knew well that eventually he would have to face Keith again, he couldn’t avoid talking about this. Still he couldn’t help but fear that this might ruin the friendship they finally managed to build. Keith was the only person who had his back and actually cared enough to listen to him whenever he had any doubts about his own place in the team. Keith defended him on the battlefield multiple times and Lance in return had his back as well.  
Will Keith start to avoid him after this? Will they both end up distancing from each other and reducing back to their previous starting point?

Lance didn’t want that honestly. He didn’t want them to go back to the old days of resentment and jealousy. However it all depended on Keith’s response. Lance felt a spark igniting the moment their lips touched, it couldn’t have meant nothing. But the question was, did Keith feel the same way? It was clear that some tension built up between them and it grew to become stronger when Keith left to join the Blade.  
They would often talk through the communicator, but it was clear that there were words that were left unsaid. Sometimes Lance would keep glancing down at the screen in hopes that Keith would text or call him. Often he would hope that Keith would decide to come back or at least pay them a visit.

Realization started to hit in and Lance knew well that he couldn’t deny it. He missed Keith, he missed having him around to tease. He missed their playful bickering and darn it he even missed that mullet of his.  
Everything started to click in his mind. Whenever they teased each other there was no sign of malice. They always sat next to each other or stood close to each other to the point that they were almost touching. The small subtle glances and smiles they exchanged when no one else was looking. None of that was coincidental. And to top it all off when Keith was the leader Lance practically was the only one to step up to support him. They had each others backs in every twist and turn, always pushing and pulling each other.

The brunette glanced down at his communicator. Once again he could hear Red in the back of his mind encouraging him, telling him not to be afraid. His fingers ghosted over the screen before applying pressure as he started to write out a message ‘Hey man we need to talk, face to face’. He hesitated for a bit, his index finger hovering over the ‘send’ button until he could hear Red humming in the background, his finger finally pressing it and sending the message.  
Now all he had to do was wait for Keith to respond. Hope that the two would get the chance to talk in person and reveal everything they wanted to say to each other, but didn’t have the courage to do so.  
He knew this would change everything and he was ready. He wanted something more and he only hoped that Keith felt the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this old draft in my folder and decided to edit it and actually finish it.  
I really had no idea where i was going with this storyline so i only went with the flow.  
It was supposed to be Klance smut, but i changed my mind.  
This is my second fanfic and first Klance fic.  
Honestly this is really bad, this was created to practice writing, but i still wanted to post it because why not.  
Also i suck at titles and really had no idea what to call this work.


End file.
